The Girl's Night In
by enigma-kar
Summary: Exacly what it says on the tin. Donna, Martha, Rose and Sarah-Jane meet up armed with martinis and an old photo album...


"OMG, is that the Doctor??" Donna spluttered, barely able to contain her laughter. "Look at his hair!"

"Look at the scarf and hat, more like it!" Rose laughed.

Donna, Rose, Martha were sitting on Sarah Jane's sofa, while she made them all the first round of many martinis. A giant photo album was spread across Rose's lap; Martha and Donna looking at it from either side of her. It was a girl's night in. Sarah Jane had suggested it ages ago, but only now was it put into action. The Doctor had been unceremoniously rejected on the TARDIS, while the girls had a good time. He had no idea what they would be getting up to, but knowing them all, he naturally feared the worst.

"And you seriously travelled around with a guy who looked like that?" Donna asked incredulously as Sarah Jane returned and handed out their martinis.

"I know, shameful isn't it," she replied as she settled herself between Rose and Donna. "But trust me, it gets worse."

"You saying you met more of him?" Donna asked, taking a sip of her martini.

"Yeah, this was his 4th incarnation. Wait til you see the second." And Sarah Jane turned the page.

"Oh…that is just wrong!" Martha laughed at the picture of a shorter man with black, bowl-cut hair, playing a recorder.

Donna and Rose had doubled over in laughter, their drinks safely on the coffee table.

"I know. I only met him once, this time when there were the first 5 of him together at the same time."

"Wait, you met more of him at the same time?" Rose asked

"Oh, yeah. Number 1…"

Donna snorted "You call them…him…Number 1, Number 2 etc.?"

Sarah Jane laughed. "when you've met multiple Doctors, it is easier that way, you know."

"Good point." Donna replied. "Go on."

"Anyway, Number 1 was a real laugh. Not that I thought it at the time, but he was so old and grumpy. It was hilarious!"

"A grumpy old man Doctor?" Rose grinned. "You sure it wasn't." she quoted Sarah Jane. "Number 10?"

Sarah Jane laughed, clutching her stomach. "Oh no. Number 1 had long, white fluffy hair."

"No way!" Donna cried, collapsing into laughter, just imagining.

"I think I have a picture here somewhere." Sarah Jane commented, flipping through the pages of her photo album.

"Here we are," she said a few moments later "Number 1."

"You were right," Martha said, through her giggles. "He's definitely old, looks grumpy and has…" she paused to let out some laughter "long, white fluffy hair!"

"I am so not gunna let him forget that." Donna said.

"Yeah, we'll mention all of his previous lives all the time." Rose continued, grinning evilly "He'll hate it!"

"Ok, well if you're going to pay him out, don't forget Number 5." Sarah Jane smiled.

"Number 5, aye," Martha giggled. "What was he like?"

"Well, let's put it this way," Sarah Jane went on. "He dressed in what was a cricket costume."

"Cricket?" Rose's eyebrows raised into her hair.

"Yeah, it was all Crickety Cricket stuff. Apparently he went around playing it."

"Cricket?" Rose asked again, this time laughing. "The Doctor playing cricket?"

"You are kidding me!" Donna giggled. "Sure he can run, but he's way too thin for holding a bat and as for fielding: one hit with a ball and he'd break in half!"

The other 3 girls giggled at the vision of Doctor Number 10 running around playing cricket.

"Oh, but that wasn't the worst bit about Number 5." Sarah Jane continued.

"No?"

"No indeed, he wore a stick of celery!"

"Celery?" Martha asked. "As in celery the vegetable?"

"Yeah." Sarah Jane laughed.

"Could anyone take him seriously?" Donna wondered.

"I doubt it," Rose was giggling. "It'd be like," She put on a mocking voice, "'I'm the Doctor, I'm here to save the world and look at me I'm wearing a vegetable pinned to my cricket outfit.'"

They all collapsed into a pile of giggling again.

Another round of martinis were made, this time by Martha and when she returned they continued to browse through the photo album.

"Were ruffs and hideous coats in, when you met Number 3?" Rose asked, giggling at the photo.

"Must have been." Sarah Jane grinned.

"And gray hair again?" Martha added, smothering her giggles.

"Sure, why not." Sarah Jane replied, laughing again.

"And who's he?" Rose asked, curiously pointing to a medium man, wearing what looked like an army suit and sporting a large black moustache.

"No way!" Martha cried out. "You met the Brigadier?"

"You know him?" Sarah Jane asked, equally surprised.

"Yeah, he's pretty much the boss of UNIT, right?" Martha replied explaining to Rose and Donna.

"Cos I work for UNIT now, I met him a few times. Only he looks a bit older now."

"Yeah," Sarah Jane said. "Wow, you learn something new every day."

Martha nodded.

The next round of martinis, Donna took care of and the four of them sat down again, this time sharing stories (most embarrassing ones) about the Doctor….all of him.

It was well past 3 in the morning when the four of them finally called it quits. Sarah Jane bid the three younger girls farewell and promised they do this again sometime. Donna, Rose and Martha stumbled their way back to the TARDIS, now quite drunk.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." the Doctor commented, from where he was seated on the captain seat when they staggered in.

Rose stuck her tongue out at him then looked at her two companions.

"You know, I can see the Doctor with long, fluffy, white hair." she said, grinning as the Doctor's mouth dropped open. So Sarah Jane still had that photo album…of course she did, what was he kidding.

"Yeah," Donna agreed. "Maybe we could also challenge him to a game of cricket?"

"Definitely," Martha nodded her agreement. "In the meantime though, anyone want some celery sticks?"

The Doctor groaned. He was never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
